Happy Birthday, Sei-kun
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: "Mungkin akan kuberikan hadiah ini padanya, besok." / "Naa, Kurokocchi? hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan pada Akashicchi ssu?" / "bisakah kau memanggilku dengan 'Sei-kun' lagi? Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." [Republish] memperingati ulang tahun Hasami-sama—Akashi-kun (RnR please)


**19 Desember [at 09.45 pm]**

Suasana remang menghiasi kamar milik Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda imut bersurai Baby Blue yang tengah menantap kalender bulanan yang terpasang di dalam kamarnya. "Besok 20 Desember?" batinnya. Diambilnya handphone flip berwarna biru dari kantongnya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat di sana.

**Kepada: Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun.**

**Dari: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Sebelum latihan, kuharap kalian mau berkumpul di gedung olaraga. Khusus untuk Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun, kusarankan kalian membawa air dan cat untuk mengerjai Akashi-kun.. **

Seusai mengetik, ia menekan tombol yang berada di bawah-kanan layarnya dan meletakan handphonenya di atas meja. Ia melirik kotak kecil berhiaskan pita merah dan biru muda di samping handphone milikknya. "Mungkin akan kuberikan hadiah ini padanya, besok." ucapnya. diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 09.50 malam.

"sudah malam, saatnya diriku untuk tidur." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang empuk di sudut ruangan.

•

•

•

**Kuroko ****n****o ****B****asket©****F****ujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Friendship, ****sedikit Romance**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, AoKise**

**Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, OOC**

**~Selamat membaca~ **

•

•

•

Pagi hari, seperti biasa. Pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu seseorang, seperti saat ini. Kuroko yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara nyaring dari arah belakang.

"Selamat Pagi, Kurokocchi~!" Sapa pemuda kuning dengan riangnya sambil mendekati pemuda _babyblue_ di depannya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kise-kun." Sahut Kuroko dengan datar, seperti biasa.

"Naa, Kurokocchi? hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan pada Akashicchi ssu?" Tanya si pirang, alias Kise Ryouta.

"rahasia, Kise-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kuroko bertanya balik.

Kise berpikir, "Hmm.. Kurasa aku akan memberinya...gunting yang baru ssu!" sahutnya riang. hey! Sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Gunting baru? Apa kau gila?

"Kise-kun. Sebaiknya kau ganti hadiahmu itu, jika kau masih sayang nyawa." Ucap Kuroko sedikit merinding. Sepertinya kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila hadiah itu sampai di tangan Akashi Seijuurou. Slash! Tak perlu dibayangkan.

Kise merengut. "Kurokocchi~, hidoi ssu~!" Rengeknya.

Bereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka, SMP Teikou. Setibanya di kelas, keduanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan kelas yang seperti biasa—berisik. Duduklah kedua insan tersebut di sudut kelas.

**Grek!**

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria tegap berwajah kisaran umur empat puluhan. Pria tersebut berjalan memasuki kelas dan berhenti di meja guru. "Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" Sapa seisi kelas. datangnya pria tadi mengawali seluruh kegiatan sekolah sampai tiba saatnya mereka untuk pulang.

•

"Haaah~ benar-benar melelahkan ssu." ucap Kise disela meregangkan badan seusai sekolah.

"Itu menurutmu, Kise-kun." Sahut Kuroko sedikit sinis.

"Hidoi ssu, Kurokocchi"

"Yo, Kise! Tetsu!" Sapa seseorang dari belakang. Kalian pasti tau, siapa orang itu. Sosok tan tersebut mendekat kearah dua pemuda manis di depannya, dan merangkul pundak mereka.

"A-Aominecchi, jangan mengagetkan kami ssu.." Aomine_cchi_? Maksudmu Aomine?

"Doumo." Ucap kuroko tenang, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"yo~" balasnya. "hey, kalian sudah siapkan semua kejutanya?" tanya Aomine bersemangat.

"sudah.. ayo, kita harus segera sampai di gedung olahraga sebelum Akashicchi datang ssu!" ucap Kise sedikit berlari yang sontak membuat dua orang di belakangnya bergegas menuju Lapangan tempat mereka biasa melakukan basket.

setibanya mereka di gedung olahraga, ketiganya dikejutkan dengan keberadaan dua pemuda berambut hijau dan ungu.

"kalian lama sekali nanodayo." Ucap si surai hijau sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"munch.. Midochin benar, nee~.. munch..." lanjut pemuda ungu-tinggi sambil memakan snack kesayangannya—Maiubo.

Kedua pemuda tinggi itu adalah Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Rupanya mereka sudah menanti kedatangan ketiga temannya selama kurang lebih, 15 menit. sungguh malang...

Setelah berkumpul, Akhirnya makhuk warna-warni tersebut mulai memasang 'kejutan' yang dimaksud. Tak berselang 10 menit, jerih payah mereka terbayar sudah. Apa yang mereka pasang? Hmm~ kalian akan tahu nanti..

**Greeek**

Pintu Gym terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai_ Crimson _yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sinis, yang membuat seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri

"etto... K-kita sedang—"

"—kita sedang menunggumu, Sei-kun." Ucap Kuroko seraya tersenyum.

'pfftt— Sei-kun katanya?' batin yang lainnya, terkecuali Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Kuroko benar, Akashi." Midorima berujar dan diikuti anggukkan dari yang lain. "t-tapi bukan berarti aku bersekutu dengannya nanodayo." Lanjutnya, dijawab anggukkan oleh Akashi.

"terserah.. sekarang, lari keliling lapangan 10 kali! kecuali kau, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi enteng.

'kenapa hanya Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi yang tidak..." batin lainnya sweatdrop.

Sementara yang lain berkeliling lapangan, Kuroko yang terbebas dari perintah maut Akashi mendekat ke arah sang kapten dan berujar, "Sei-kun, ijinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu."

"apakah itu, tetsuya?"

Kuroko menunduk. ia, menyembunyikan tangan di belakang tubuh mungil miliknya dan memberi kode pada teman-teman yang berlari, menggunakan jarinya

Satu

Dua

tiga

"Happy Birthday Sei-kun!/Aka-chin!/Akashi!/Akashicchi!/Akashi!" ucap Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine bersamaan. Aomine dan Kise segera berlari menuju Akashi dan melemparkan air berwarna pada pemuda yang sekarang berulang tahun.

**SPLASH**

Air berceceran di lantai lapangan basket, begitu pula dengan Akashi. Dengan kilat, pasangan kopi susu tersebut berlari ke luar gedung olahraga dengan tak berdosa. Semantara kedua makhluk nista berlari, keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam seribu kata.

Akashi yang mulai naik darah ingin sekali mengejar kedua insan yang tadi menjailinya, kalau saja tidak dicegat oleh Tetsuya-nya. "sudahlah Sei-kun, tak ada gunanya kau mengejar mereka" ucap Kuroko seraya menenangkan sang setan merah.. ups

"hhh.. kau benar, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum. 'mukamu sungguh mengerikan, Akashi/Aka-chin' batin Midorima dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

•

•

Karena peristiwa yang kurang mengenakkan tadi, dengan berat hati, Akashi meliburkan kegiatan basket di hari itu. Di saat ruang olahraga mulai sepi, Kuroko meminta Akashi untuk tetap berada di sana. Keheningan sempat menemani mereka sampai akhirnya Akashi yang angkat bicara, "ada maksud apa kau memintaku tetap di sini, Tetsuya?"

Wajah Kuroko merona. Akashi curi-curi pandang melihat wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar, menjadi merona seperti sekarang ini. Kuroko menunduk malu. "A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu, Akashi-kun" ucapnya tergugup sambil memberikan Akashi sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan pita kecil berwarna merah dan biru muda.

Akashi menatap Kotak pemberian Kuroko lekat-lekat. Jujur, ia merasa senang mendapatkan kotak itu. Segera, Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya lembut. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau orang pertama yang memberiku kado hari ini." Akashi tersenyum ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko senang, mengetahui ialah orang pertama yang memberikan kado pada Akashi.

"sama-sama, Akash-ku—"

"bisakah kau memanggilku dengan 'Sei-kun' lagi? Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Akashi berujar sembari mengusap pelan pipi Kuroko yang Merona. 'kau terlihat cantik, tetsuya' bantinnya.

"baiklah, Aka—maksudku Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum.

"nee, Tetsuya?"

"iya, Sei-ku—"

Kata-kata kuroko terhenti saat Akashi membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman singkat. Sungguh, ia tak akan melupakan kejadian ini..

**Sementara di lain tempat,**

"hah... hh.. Aominecchi..hh.. mau sampai mana kita berlari ssu?" ucap Kise di sela-sela deru nafasnya. Terlihat dari caranya berlari, ia terlihat kelelahan.

"memang kenapa, ha? Kau lelah? Hh..." sahu Aomine yang tak kalah lelah dengan Kise.

"bukannya begitu ssu.." Kise berhenti, dan diikuti oleh Aomine. "aku hanya takut mau pulang sendiri." Kise menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Aomine yang memandangnya hanya menghela Nafas.

"hh.. baiklah. biar kuantar kau" sahutnya. Mendengar ini, Kise kembali bersemangat. "tapi, ada satu syarat." Lanjutnya.

"apa itu ssu?" Kise memiringkan kepala, membuat Aomine yang menatapnya sedikit merona.

"argh.. jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu padaku, Kise!" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan. "syaratnya, kau harus menggandeng tanganku saat berjalan nanti." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"haha! Aominecchi terlihat lucu kalau seperti itu ssu~" Kise terkekeh, dan membuat pria tan di depannya semakin memerah karena malu.

"yah, terserah padamu.. bagaimana? Kau mau?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya selagi menunggu jawaban.

"baiklah!" sahut Kise dengan riangnya. Tanpa ragu, Kise menggandeng tangan besar Aomine dan berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

•

•

•

•

•

Hah~ fic ini saya republish karena sebelumnya, saya salah memasukkan file. sumimasen! /tunduk/. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya! ;;w;; .

Untuk kritik dan saran, silahkan tulis di Review~!


End file.
